Sucked into Harry Potter, 1944
by VenaHope
Summary: A young girl gets sucked into the Tom Riddle era. See how she handles Minimort himself.


So, tell me, what do you do when you get stuck back in time with Tom Riddle. Aka, Voldemort.

* * *

I was falling. Oh, hello there, just a moment, I am falling to my doom, so, can I put you on hold?

 **Author: IO! stop breaking the fourth wall!**

Fine, back to the story.

* * *

My vision blurred. I heard voices.

I finally make sense of my vision and find myself face to face with familiar figure. A boy, around I'd say 15-16. "Who are you and what are you doing in this compartment?" he demanded. "Uh, I'm uh, Raven Snow." I said the first name that popped into mind.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy. "I am Tom Riddle." He said.I froze, Minimort!

"Um, well, hi, I don't really know how I got to this compartment." I said. "Can you take me to Professor Dumbledore? You see I'm a transfer student from America, and I think I just got lost." I asked the future Serial killer.

Riddle grumbled.

"I'll take you to him." He all but growled. I followed him to the teachers car.

Oh for those of you who didn't catch on, I'm on the Hogwarts express.

"So, what year are you?" I asked. "sixth." was my answer. Oh shit, I'm around when he murders his own father, kills people and basically I'm on the cliff of crazy.

We found Dumbledore. "Professor, this is Raven Snow, a new transfer student from America." He said. "Sir, I need to talk to you about further arrangements to transferring here." I said. "Riddle you may leave." Said Dumbledore.

Once Riddle left I sighed and said. "Ok, so, this may sound crazy, but, I'm from a different world and the future and I need help." I said.

I explained as best I could about how and what had happened. "So, what you mean to tell me is that you have a untold knowledge of the future, You are from a different world, and you would like to enroll here at this school?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." I said.

"Well then, let's tell the headmaster, and we'll need a back story." Said Dumbledore.

I nodded. "I got one. How about I was adopted by a nice wizarding family, never knew my real parents, both adopted parents are muggle born, I was home-schooled, however I wanted to get out into the world so I transferred to this school." I paused. "Oh, and since both parents don't really exist, let's say they tragically died in France in a Grindewald attack, while on a vacation." I said.

Dumbledore nodded. "That will do." He said. "I will tell the headmaster about you, now, which house will you be in?" He asked pulling out a sorting hat.

He placed it on my head.

"Ravenclaw!" It called.

Dumbledore smiled. "well, Raven, that was not unexpected." he said. "Oh, hardy har, har." I said.

TIMESKIP.

Ok so I like Hogwarts. Though I am not thrilled about being in Tom Riddle's time line. I'm walking around the hall, Oh and for those annoying plot holes, I did get a wand, it is made of Elder wood, and Unicorn hair.

I really don't like Riddle. Though unfortunately for me, I keep running into him. Like now I'm sneaking out after hours because I want to find the chamber of secrets, however I found Riddle, I watch him go into the girls bathroom, then I followed.

The Chamber Of Secrets is in there yes and Riddle could easily summon a 50 foot man eating snake to kill me, but I can't resist this opportunity. I walked into the bathroom, Riddle was by the sink. He attention shot to me. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. "It's the girls Bathroom genius I think the proper question is, what are you, a boy, doing in the girls bathroom?" I questioned.

"I um, you see, um." HA I did it, I made Riddle flustered! He can't slipped outta this one. "Peeping on the girls are we Riddle?" I asked. "NO! I wouldn't, I'm not, UGH!" He yelled in frustration.

I wish I had a camera.

"get outta here before I get a Professor." I said. He started walking out, grumbling. I love tormenting him. What? He's evil, he has it coming, plus I'm bored. "wait, what are you doing out here when you should be in bed?" he asked I paused. Drat! I let my guard down.

"well Riddle I'm in the bathroom." I said. He rolled his eyes. "No, there are at least three other bathrooms on the way from the Ravenclaw dorm, you just decided to skip them and come here?" He asked.

"so what if a gal has favorites? You are the one in the **girls** bathroom in the middle of the night." I said. I was pulling out my wand behind me, and from the way his hands were, he was doing the same. He whipped out his wand as I did mine. "Protecto!" I said. "Crusio!" He called. whoa, whoa whoa, Unforgivable curses already? He must really hate me.  
"Retucto!" I shot at him ducking behind the sink. I was pissing him off now that I had seen him using a curse like that, he knew he either had to erase my memory, which was not working or, kill me.

From the look in his eyes, I'd say he was now going for the later.

He raised his wand.

"Avada Kadavera!"


End file.
